


Demon Hunting's just in the blood

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Prompts and Guns [20]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Cat!Gavin, Cat!Jeremy, Demonic Possession, F/M, Geoff is a salty old boy trying to put his past behind him but loves his boys too much, Magic, Monsters, Prompt Fic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Geoff took one look at the three men outside the house and said,“No”





	1. Rejoining the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Accidental /sudden AU creation anyone?
> 
> Prompt: "look hunting demons all night was fun when i was younger but i'm a dad now!I'm old and tired and I have responsiblities!"
> 
> Guess who that reminded me of ;p?
> 
> Enjoy!

“Look,Geoff,we know about your family,we just need your help.”

 

Geoff took one look at the three men outside the house and said,“ _ No _ ”

 

“Geoff-”Michael starts again just as there’s a high pitched roar,and the four men all jumped.

 

“No,no,no I’m  _ not doing this _ ”Geoff muttered before he closed the door and left them outside.

 

“ _ No on Geoff? _ ”a decent sized cat pokes it's head from the bag Ryan has and the man shakes his head.

 

“No,sorry J.Guess it's just the five of us.Gavin,you okay?”

 

The thin,lanky cat was curling around Michael’s ankles.

 

“ _ Geoffrey's gotten meaner _ ”The Siamese’s accent echoed in their heads, “ _ But we got demons to kill,loves!Let’s go _ ”

 

Reluctantly,the group agreed.Michael let Gavin jump onto his shoulders and they climbed into the car,taking off just as there was another roar.

* * *

 

The demons were weak level but strong enough to give Gavin and Jeremy a challenge.The two cats transformed into their human forms as the three humans took to find the other disturbances,and easily took down the monsters chewing on the unfortunates of the night.

“ _ That went way too easily _ ” Jeremy stated as he shrunk back into his cat form,a silver furred Manx with dark stripes.For some reason he had created tiny aviator glasses that were perched on his head and looked ridiculous, “ _ These were weaklings- _ ”

 

“Jeremy,watch out!”Gavin ran out him,still human,and scooped him up just as Magic exploded where he had been.The two stared at the spot in shock,Jeremy in Gavin’s arms.

 

“Awwww,I missed!”there was a bell-like giggle and Jeremy’s ears flattened.

 

“ _ Ruby,what the hell?! _ ”he yelled as a woman appeared.She appeared human,but the two cats knew for a fact she wasn’t, “ _ Haven’t you tormented Lindsay enough? _ ”

 

“For your information,Lindsay is well aware she is my host,” The demon “ _ Ruby _ ”rolled her eyes, “It's not like Mogar and Michael are any different,you two know that”

 

“ _ Dude,Ruby,that was so- _ ”Jeremy stopped as Gavin’s eyes went bright green and he was on his feet, “ _ Shit,Gav,what’s up?Is it Michael? _ ”

 

“I forgot you two were connected” Ruby sighed,just as an eardrum-splitting roar split the night.All three of them were frozen.They knew that sound.

 

“ _ The guys are in trouble _ ”Jeremy said,Gavin nodding with his green eyes,as he turned to Ruby, “ _ Will you help us? _ ”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes,wincing at a pain in her head, “I guessss.Michael and Lindsay are dating after all”

 

Jeremy smiled at that.Gavin shifted back to his small,golden Siamese form,in which he had made a small gold chain appear around his neck.

 

With that,the three took off.

* * *

 

Ryan had just taken out the last minor demon when something slammed into him,sending him flying.

 

“Ryan!”Jack and Michael turned suddenly,before they were sent flying as well.

 

None of the humans moved,still.A giant beast cloaked in shadows retracted it's tail,growling.

 

Michael then stood up.But it wasn’t Michael.He moved and looked like Michael but he wasn’t.

  
  


“A Hell King???”Mogar growled,covering Michael’s ears as the beast roared once again, “Seriously?”

 

“ _ I knew the night was too quiet _ ”Jeremy,Ruby and Gavin appeared.Mogar groaned as he saw the woman, “ _ And yes,Mogar,Ruby is here to help.We can talk shit later _ ”

 

Mogar rolled his eyes, “Gah,fine”

 

They turned to face the monster,which towered above them with glaring red eyes within a shadowy void.

 

“ _ Attack at once _ ”Jeremy said,readying himself to leap.Gavin imitated him as Ruby and Mogar fell into fighting stances.Magic charged in his paws,crackling in the hands of the humanoids.

 

The Hell King roared again.

 

“Go!”The four leapt.

* * *

 

It was a losing battle.Ruby and Mogar were unconscious,more than likely to wake as their human selves. Gavin was somewhere in the rubble of a ruined building,reverted back to his cat form.Ryan and Jack were still out of it,having been hit hard.

 

Jeremy was left standing on his own,a tiny Manx against a towering Hell King.

 

The beast roared.Jeremy had no energy to fight,let alone transform.He was doomed...

 

Three orange bolts zoomed out of nowhere and embedded in the shadows,before exploding in light. The Hell King roared,stumbling back.

 

“And for the record,you are all  _ assholes _ ”Jeremy  turned.Geoff approached them,crossbow raised.He wore a black shirt and pants with a sleeveless coat and boots.Two dark green gun holsters crisscrossed his chest and hips, “I hate you right now”

 

Jeremy could only flash a tired cat-smile at the human , “ _ But you still came _ ”

 

“Yeah”Geoff gave a sigh before he smiled too,remembering his earlier words “I guess I did”

 

“Now lets do this,”he turned back to the monster, “Together?”

“ _ Together _ ”the two then leapt at the beast,claws and crossbow raised.


	2. Swamp Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Play Pals go to Louisiana on a personal hunt that doesn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "How do we keep getting into these situations?" "Eleven years of friendship and I still don’t know"
> 
> A bit of a somber twist on a somewhat moderate prompt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“How do we keep getting into these situations?”Michael asked,looking at Gavin in order to pass the bottle.Gavin shrugged,the ears on his head twitching just in time for something to hit the window and for Gavin just to stare at it before taking a swig of the bottle.

 

“Eleven years of friendship and I still don’t know,boi”the cat demon said,leaning back against the shed wall,just as the window rattled again,“Should we take care of that?”

 

“Nah”Michael took the bottle only to freeze,and roll his eyes, “I said  _ no _ , Mogar.”

 

“How is he doing?”Gavin asked as Michael drained the last of the vodka.His scars were prominent as his grasp on the bottle tightened.

 

“He’s good.You have no idea how awkward it is to have a demon in you whose rival is currently possessing your girlfriend”

 

“Boi,my girlfriend is a vampire and I’m a cat”

 

“That’s still not as awkward as Mogar and Ruby trying to use us to kill each other is!”Michael threw up his hands as the window next to Gavin finally smashed and a rotting arm burst through, “And we’re trapped out in the fucking middle of a swamp in a deadass shack in Louisiana! By zombies!One of the shittiest ways to go!”

  
Gavin agreed,and procured another bottle from thin air.

* * *

 

“This is the last time we leave you two alone”Jack said,glancing back in the mirror at the two in the back seat of the minivan serving them as their transportation.In his line of sight,Michael pouted and Gavin looked down.Both were wrapped in bandages,with Michael’s glasses slightly cracked and Gavin in his cat form.

 

“What were you even doing down in Louisiana anyway?”Jeremy looked back from the middle seat,also in cat form.

 

“New Orleans”Michael said after time, “Mardi Gras draws out a lot of people,and last I heard,Andy was here”

 

The car went quiet.

 

“Did you-”Ryan started,but Michael shook his head.

 

“We heard he was in the swamp region but then there was a zombie horde as you saw”

 

His face fell,and Jack sighed, “I’m sorry,Michael”

 

“S’okay”he closed his eyes,then asked “Where are we going now?”

 

“Texas”Ryan said, looking at Jack who nodded,“Austin,specifically”

 

The car perked up.

 

“You mean-”Gavin’s head shot up and his eyes were full of hope.Jack nodded.

 

“We’re gonna go see Geoff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!see you next time!
> 
> Not a fan of the chapter format for this story?Let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> If no one saw that,I kinda saw the chance to put a legit SPN twist in.Y'all remember Ruby from like season four right ;)
> 
> Also the Manx idea came from me watching Cats 101 and then thinking back and going like "Kitty-J"
> 
> Anyway,Ruby and Mogar are rivals but they don't really hate each other.Its pure irony they possessed Lindsay and Michael. Jeremy and Gavin are demons as well and all the Hunters know magic.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading my unbetaed insanity!


End file.
